


A new born

by Yamikana



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Big secret boi, Canon Temporary Character Death, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, I love sonic but I have to make him suffer, I seriously don't know how to tags, Multi, Sonic past is shitty and kinda cliche, Why Did I Write This?, hope you guys can wait, kid sonic, owo, secret, sonic and metal are best friend, sonic is reborn, sonic literally a cinnamon rolls, thank for reading, there searing but mostly it Shadow, this have no plot, this is really chaotic, uwu, very slow update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamikana/pseuds/Yamikana
Summary: Few days after sonic dead, tails left the gang and live hidden somewhere else. Three years passed, one day tails is walking down the street. When he walking past the dark alley, he heard a small sob. He walk in the dark alley and see a small box next to a trash can. In the box, there is a small blue hedgehog that just look two years old. Who is this blue hedgehog? What tails gonna do?
Relationships: Amy Rose & Sonic the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat & Sonic the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat/Silver the Hedgehog, Cheese & Cream the Rabbit, Cream the Rabbit & Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna & Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna/Rouge the Bat, Metal Sonic & Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat & Sonic the Hedgehog, Scourge the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue: Why do you leave me ?

3 years ago  
Tails pov  
I and sonic was line down our favorite flower field. The sky was so beautiful, it have a light blue color with fluffy clouds floating. Everything was so great until stupid Egghead show up and ruined the peaceful time of me with sonic. But I wasn't expected that the last time I have a peaceful time with my big brother.

Nobody pov  
"Robot attack that pesky rodent and his little fox" Eggman yell and not let them say even a word.  
All the robot attack sonic and tails(even though there just 8 robots). They are too focus to the robots so they didn't notice metal sonic is flying toward them. Metal sonic use his metal cold hand grab sonic neck and pinned him down. Tails too focus in the eggman robots that him didn't notice that metal sonic is here. After destroyed two eggman robots, tails call knuckles and shadow come to help him and sonic, they accept is and will come in few minutes. When tails turn his head to check on sonic, he see sonic are fighting metal but can loose in any second so he run to sonic to help him. But he was block by two other eggman robots, he use his two tails to attack them.

Tails pov  
My eyes wide open when I see sonic have a metal hand through his chest.

"Sonic" I yell hurting and angry when metal hurt my big brother.

Metal throw my brother to the ground like trash and he flying toward me. When he near enough, I use spin dash and hit him make him hit a big rock and broke down. After that, I run to mine brother to see is he okay.

"Stupid fox, I will coming back" eggman yell angrily and fly away in his egg mobile.

"Sonic... a-are y-you o-o-okay?" I said sobbing and hold his hand.

"It's okay tails, please don't cry" he said like a whisper and then he passed out. I was panicking, think 'what should I do' and then knuckles and shadow come.

"Tails are you okay?" Knuckles ask

"I'm fine p-p-please h-h-help sonic" I said shutter with a tear streaming down my face.Shadow carry him in bridal style, I hold his shoulder and knuckles hold my hand.

"Chaos control" Shadow yell and we disappear in the green flash.

When I open my wet eyes, We are in the hospital. I call the doctor and they bring him in the emergency room. I just continue to cry and wait for the door open. Knuckles and shadow tried everything to help me better but the thing can help me right now is see my big brother big smile. One hours pass, almost everyone is here except cream. Amy still try comfort and then the door wide open, the doctor come out. I run to the doctor.

"It he okay?" I say and repeat is a lot of time with hurry voice, want to know is my brother is okay.

"Tails calm down and let the doctor say" Knuckles said when tried to calm me down.

"He is in a very bad injuries but he still alive, now we have to wait him wake up" The doctor say and I ask him "where is sonic now?" "He is in room 125" The doctor answer while walking away.

Sonic pov  
My body, it feel so numb. I open my eyes just to see the bright light. It need time to adjust the light, the is a female voice call "Hey, are you awake?" the female ask with worries in her voice. I see a yellow fox wear nurse uniform with a long hair, I say weakly "Can you call tails in?"

"Okay, wait here I will go call him" she said and walk out the door.

Tails pov  
Everyone is hurry to go to his room, than suddenly I bump into a yellow fox nurse.

"I'm sorry" I said in a hurry tone.

"Are you tails?" she ask me when standing up.

"Yes, that is me" I answer back.

"Please follow me, sonic want to see you, and his are really weak so please don't talk too loud" she talk.I nodded my head and we all follow her. A few minutes later, we stand in front the 125 room .

"Just tails can come in, you guys need to wait outside and keep quiet" she said and open the door and let me in. I walk to the bed that my big brother are laying in and I heard the door close behind. Now just me and him in a white, bright room with the smell of medicine in the air. My big brother was connected to many machine just to continue to live.

"Are you doing okay?" I ask him with tear streaming down my face, it hard to me to see him in pain.

"Tails can you come nearer" he ask me but his voice is just like it could faith in any minutes.

I come nearer and my ear just a few inches to his face, his breath is really slow like he is slowly getting away from this world.

"Tails promise me that you gonna continue to live happily and not worry about anything okay?" Sonic whisper into my ear. After that, I not feel he is breathing anymore.

The room now just fill a cold long 'beep' of the heart monitor. His body is starting cold and his eyes is still remain close. Tear is continue to falling down mine cheek, I yell "Sonic please wake up, don't leave me....... alone" the last sentence is like a whisper. All my friend coming in after hear me scream, they all gasp when see sonic is.............. die. Amy, Knuckles and Rouge tried to comfort me. Shadow, Silver and Blaze just stand there in silence.

The next day, the funeral for sonic, the ceremony begin at the morning. We burial him at the Green hills- his favorite place- under a big green tree and surround the tree are allot of beautiful, color flowers. After the funeral, I go home and lock myself in sonic room, my eyes start to shed tear and one of my hand hold our first picture together. 'Why did you leave me sonic, I'm nothing without you. Now I just broken and lost, please sonic show me the way I should go' I think, then I thought 'I should leave this place' and I start packing stuff.

Few days later, I left this place and fly to some other place to forget about this pain, sadness, angry and emptiness ............. this world without sonic it just not a worth world to live anymore.


	2. Chapter 1: The blue hedgehog name Maurice

THE PRESENT

Shadow pov

It have been 3 years now since sonic dead, I and silver still finding tails but got no luck. But I will still continue to find him, to continue keeping the promise with sonic 3 years ago. 

*Flash back*

Me, sonic and silver are sitting at the Green hills zone, I started to be sonic and silver best friends. Because sonic of course, he change me and I had open my heart just a little bit. Anyway we are staring at the blue blue sky and then sonic said "Can you guys promise me something?"

"Yeah, just say it?" me and silver said unison, he said "Promise me that you guys will always protect tails and the other no matter what okay?"

"Okay, we promise" we said unison again, and I ask "Why did you talk about that?"

"I can't tell you the reason right now, but I will say it in other time" that blue hedgehog answer.

Me and silver tilled head in confused, he just continue line down the green grass and look at the sky.

*End flash back*

I was regret that I don't became sonic friend sooner, but I and silver will do everything to keep on the promise, don't worry sonic we will be fine.

Tails pov

It already three years pass and nothing change so much, I'm live in the Crystal Star city, no one of my friends know about this place expect me of course and sonic. I just continue invent something and buy food just to survive, sometime I still crying because of him, I miss him so much. It 5.00 pm right now, I just done the shopping and start to going home that is in out skirt of the city. Every time I go to shopping, I need to go through a very dark alley. I'm walking pass the dark alley, but then I hear a small sob that could faith in the air any minute. 

????? pov 

The air is so cold, the light is fading away. The night is start to raise, it gonna be another tough night, hope I can make it through. I start to sobbing as I thinking about my parents. Why, just why do they leave me? What have I done to deserve this? Did they not love me or they just listen to the other that I'm a freak? I try to sleep but all that thinking just make me sad and lonely, the tear now start streaming down my cold face. then I hear footstep, my body shaking and start backing into the corner of the box.

Nobody pov

Tails walking into the dark alley, the sobbing had stop so tails looking around. he walk near to the box. When tails see in the box, he see a blue hedgehog eyes close, body shaking at the corner of the box.

Tails pov

I gasp as I see that little blue hedgehog, h-he look like sonic. Then I notice that he is shivering badly because the cold in the air. "Come out little buddy, I won't hurt you" I say in a kind and warm voice. "C-c-can I-I tr-trust y-you?" he ask whispering. "It okay you can trust me, my name is Miles 'Tails' Prower but can call me tails" I say friendly. He start open his eyes, his right eyes is a innocent emerald green eye but the other is a sad icy cold blue eye look straight to me. I use both of hand warp around his wrist and hug him to my chest. He cuddle my white fur and purr, he is look so cute and a precious little thing. 

"What your name little one? How old are you? And why are you out here?" I ask curious why a little hedgehog doing out of here at the cold night.

"M-My n-name it M-Maurice,I'm two years old, my parents leave me here for 5 moths" he say and start to cry. "Why do they leave me tails?" he ask me. I don't know how to answer the question, I feel sad and angry for who has leave this little hedgehog out the cold that long. 

"Do you want to live with me?" I ask him. The blue hedgehog face now fill with happiness "Really, you mean it" he say sparkling of hope in his eyes. "I mean it, so do you want to live with me?" I ask him again. "Yes" he yell happiness, he hug me more tightly "Thank you so much" he say with happiness tear. I hug him tight and start to go home.

On the way home, we talk about a lot of thing. "Can I call you sonic?" I ask suddenly, memory flash through my mind.I miss him so much then "I love that name so now I'm sonic maurice the hedgehog, that is awesome! Totally awesome!" he say happiness and hug me tighter. As the moon shining in the sky with the stars are sparkling like diamonds, we continue walk to through the city with a bright smile like sunshine back to home.

Sonic.... I will never let you go ever again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UwU thank for reading! And the next chap is gonna shorter than this two first


	3. Chapter 2: Come back home

Another 3 years past 

Nobody pov

In the small living room, there have a little blue hedgehog wearing headphone and humming along the music(open the video up there). The blue hedgehog are drawing a yellow kitsune grabbing little hand of the small blue hedgehog. "I best tails gonna love this drawing" the blue hedgehog whispering to him self. Suddenly, the door wild open and a two-tails kitsune with both hands carrying a lot of stuff. Then the yellow fox trip and all the stuff have send flying. But a light blue aura surround all the stuff and keep it floating in the air.

Tails pov

"Uhhh, thank you sonic!" I said relief and sigh. It lucky that he use his power or the egg gonna broke and we will not have scrambled eggs for lunch. Need to say, it still surprise me that sonic had psychokinesis, he really remind me about of silver. Think of it, it have been 6 years sine the last time I see them, they should worry about me so much, I think I should come back, I can't let them worry about me anymore. And they can meet sonic, he had been grow up and call my big brother, not call me daddy when he is two years old, it feel embarrassing when he call that. 

"It nothing big bro" he say and bring the stuff in kitchen. I sat to the couch and think I should come home, I make them worry enough. Suddenly a paper with some draw appear in front my eyes, is a draw about me holding sonic little hand with a big rainbow words 'Best brother ever, forever love you'. My heart is melt with love, I grab the drawing and pat his head say "Thank you and I love you too" I smile and he smile back and we hug each other. "Sonic, do you want to travel to somewhere else?" I ask him, thinking what mine friends with react when they see him. "We go to a adventure! Yeah! Are we go now, please!" he said with exciting in his eyes. "Well pack your backpack, we will go when you done"I say as laughing a bit. A blue trail lead to the second floors with a hurray yell. I come to my room and pack my thing, then I pick a picture of us, *sigh* it was a good memory but I need to let it go. 

"Big bro, I'm ready, can we go now" he say it like yelling at me. "I'm done, wait me at the workshop" I say and open the door to see nothing there. Oh mind, he is really exciting and it gonna drive me crazy. I go to the work shop and see he already sit in the back of the X tornado with a happiness smile (in the time he live with sonic in the Crystal Star city, he was fix the X tornado to have two sit). The workshop door open, I turn on the X tornado and we start to fly to the deep light blue sky with sun shining above they head.

When we flying, sonic is wearing headphone and singing some random song.

*Skip to night time* I really lazy

The stars are start appear in the midnight sky, we arrive at my, sonic, shadow and silver house. It lucky that is not near any of my friends house and is more lucky that shadow are at rouge house and silver at blaze house I guess. I think the are too much memory in this house that make they think about him. I open the house and sonic it already dash in and explore the house. I go to in front of sonic old bedroom door and call sonic. As I open the door, sonic is standing behind me and ask "What is it tails?"

"It time to you bed time" I say as I carry him and laid him down the bed. "But I'm not sleepyyy" he pout, I sign he is not even tired after that really long fly. "If you not going to sleep, I will not bring you to my secret place anymore" I say back to him. "Fineee, I will go to sleep" he continue to pout. I cover him with blanket and walk out the door.   
"Goodnight big bro" he say before he dripping in to sleep. "Goodnight sonic" I say and walk to mine room. I laid on the yellow bed and start to go to the dreamland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh, you still reading this crap, thank you OwO.


	4. Chapter 3: The meeting

Sonic pov

I open mine emerald and icy blue eyes and staring at the white boring celling. Then I look around the room, this bed room kinda big with a lot of stuffs. The wall is paint light blue with a lot of clouds floating. The window is open wild and some of the new day sunshine through th window. I can smell fresh air mix with ... pancake smell. I start dash through mine room, the hallway and down stair and goto the kitchen. At there, I can see big bro is standing fry some delicious pancake.

"Good morning, tails!" I say while drooling, the smell is so good that make my stomach growl. "Good morning to you too, sonic! I done fry some pancake for breakfast so sit down and wait" tails replied back and display the food. I sit and wait for him done. Few minutes later, tails place a dish of pancake sprinkle syrup with cream and some blueberry. Did I say that I love blueberry? No, so know you know. He sit down with a dish of pancake like mine and we start to eat.

When we done eating, he ask "Today I gonna throw a party, some of my old friends gonna come, so can you help me decorate?" "Of course, I will help you big bro, and your old friends gonna be here?" I ask curiosity. "Yeah, now let go give them the invitation.

Tails pov

We come home after I buy some ingredients to make food. I can't figure out that don't anyone of mine friends were home. Weird. First, we visit amy house, next we visit rouge house and shadow, and then we come to blaze house and silver, finally to the angel island to find out that red echidna doesn't do his work. So I left a invitation cards and go home. This could be a big surprise for them, anyway I should cook spaghetti, chessy breadsticks, mini macaroni and cheese bites, salad, sushi, neapolitan pizza (out of ideas). Dessert is swiss roll and cinnamon roll, and can't forgot the main food ... Chili dogs.

Amy pov 

I am walking with cream right now, after our shopping. We stop at my house, I open the door to see a paper lying on the ground. I pick it up and we read it.

**Hello, it me. The smart yellow fox**

**Is really along time isn't? Sorry for the disappear, and for make all of you to worry. There will have party at my house at 18.00 pm, please come okay!**

**  
Friend  
**

**Miles 'Tails' Prower**

Me and cream look at each other for a while than yell unison "Tails is back!" Cream hug me tightly with tear shed at the corner of her brown eyes. We really miss tails, especially cream, she had a crush for tails (tailsream fan anyone). I grab my phone calling other as cream caring stuff to up stair, I forgot to mention everyone that cream live with me while her mom need to work in other city. After I call everyone, I and cream start to dress up. I wear a red dress that long to mine things, a white short coat a red and blush color stripe headband, a black and blush color socks with red and dark red stripe color shoes. Cream wear a purple dress with a oval pink in her chest with a light pink ribbon on her waist, a purple combine blue glove, and a purple shoes. And finally, cheese wear a blue bow tie, he excite about meet tails too (I forgot to mention and I not good at describe)

And finally, cheese wear a blue bow tie, he excite about meet tails too (I forgot to mention and I not good at describe)  
After done dress up, the time is 17.45 pm, so we start to walk to tails,shadow, silver and ..... sonic house. I still kinda hard to think that his gone but we need to accept is somehow. As we start to walk, we meet shadow, silver and blaze are holding hand (silvaze fan yeah) , I giggle and happy for them, rouge are hug knuckles arm, they have marry for a year, and I happy for them too. "Hi everyone!" cream say happily. "Well hello there amy and cream" silver say. "Can we just go?" shadow say with unhappy voice.

We come to the light blue color house. As I knock the door, A loud crash that come from behind the door. 

"Ahh" a familiar yell 

The door is unlock so I open is wide and we all run to the place make that yell. At the kitchen, the is a yellow kitsune with two tails and have a brown tip at the end of his ears. the kitchen is a mess, flour everywhere mix with chili. "Tails?" I call him and break this awkward thing. 

"It nice to meet your guys again!" tails say, turn his face to us. We all have a happy face except for shadow. He is now even higher than me and same high as shadow and silver.

"Hahahahaha" a small child laugh voice. And all eyes were look at a little blue hedgehog stand next to tails. I ask tails the question that everyone want a answer

"Tails, who is that?"


	5. Chapter 4: Fluffy

Tails pov

"Everyone this is sonic maurice the hedgehog, and sonic this is my friends" I introduce them. "Hi!' sonic say with the super hyper voice. Everyone still remain that shocking face. "I will explain when we all in the living room. We are siting in the living room, waiting for my explain. 

A hour pass, I have done my explanation while sonic listening to music and playing with mine tails. They haven't say a thing and lost in they own thought. A growling belly echo in the room, everyone eyes look at the blue hedgehog holding his belly. 

"I need fooddd" sonic groan annoy. " Oh, I forgot that we are making dinner, just wait a little longer okay sonic? And you girls can you help me prepare dinner, I really need help." I say as I scratch the back of my head. "Sure, let get this done." the girls say unison. "And the other take care of sonic, he is a troublemaker" I say and go to the kitchen with the girls to cook ours dinner.

Knuckles pov

I still shock after all that information but I am really happy to see his smiling face again. "Play with me" sonic whine shaking shadow leg. Shadow look at me and silver with the 'What the hell I need to do now'. I laugh as I walk close to shadow and hold sonic up to the air. Sonic look at me with water in his emerald eyes. Uhhh, 'what should I do now' I repeat the thought over and over again, I am not good with kid, uhhh. Then a small smirk could see on that peach muzzle, he use his legs kick me back to the couch. He land between shadow and silver lap. 

Silver pov

Me and shadow are froze not know what to do. Sonic just sit on our lap and playing with our fluffy chest fur. I look over shadow to see he smile at sonic, omg he is smiling again. Sonic is giving us too much cuteness, his smile, his tiny hand playing with our chest fur. Knuckles just sat there and watch us with a small smile. "Dinner ready" tails say as he walk in the living room. Sonic jump off our lap and run to hug tail tails.

"Brother tail is more fluffy than shadow and silver chest fur" he say while holding tail tails. Me and shadow give him 'our chest fur is the fluffiest fur' glare to him. Tails step back at that glare and go in the kitchen with sonic. I, knuckles and shadow go in the kitchen too and we all have dinner. After the dinner, everyone was full, tails start clean the table withe the help of sonic. He uses telekinesis to clean the dishes.

Wait a minute, he is using telekinesis. "He have telekinesis power" I yell confused and shocked. Everyone else is a same expression like me except tails. "I forgot to tell you that he not only have super speed power but also have telekinesis power and other unknown powers" tails explain to us. Sonic just sat there and listen to our conversation with a 'what the hell are you guys talking about' face. After that, everyone go home. I stop shadow and have a small conversation that move back to tails house, help him babysitting sonic and continue keep our promise. He agreed and shadow come back rouge house, and I come back to blaze house to pack our things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kinda short but most of them are. I gonna post 5 more chapter today or tomorrow after that the 6 update got to be around August. Grade 9 have a really important (and stressed) exam at July so hope you can wait and thank for reading UwU


	6. Chapter 5: Amy and Cream babysiting

Amy pov  
Today shadow and silver with tails to take shadow and silver back to they house so tails bring sonic here ask me to babysit him because he troublemaker.  
I accept it, it have been two hours since they left him here. He is taking all my and cream energy. He just running around at the speed of sound and make a big mess. Uhhh, I can't handle it anymore. "Can't you stop running around!" cream yell angry. Sonic immediately stop, hide under the couch, tremble scare at the angry voice.

"Sorry sonic, I didn't mean to scare you" cream say softly and reach for sonic. She drag him out his hidden and give him a heart warming hug. Sonic smiling, hugging back. " Let's play something that not running" I suggest. "Play video game" sonic yell happy. "So what game are we play?" cream ask. "Sonic forces or pokemon let's go eevee, they are cool game" sonic say almost like a shout. "Okay, let's play pokemon" I say and we go play. 

Two hours pass with a lot of laugh and a lot pokemon have been catch. "That enough playing video game, let get outside fresh air" I say as I shut off the game. We all get up and go outside. I just sit, drinking tea, watch them from a far. Cream and sonic are playing in the beautiful flowers garden with cheese too (forgot to mention him again XD). 

I sit there thinking about sonic. It hard to believe that he is right here, laughing or running. I love him so much, when I heard that he dead. My heart is like broken into pieces, he was my world, my everything. See him come back even he is a child, I will protect him and love him like a little brother. Time to forget about my love to him, to let go the past and move on.  
"Amy, amy, amy!" a happy voice snap me back to the reality. I look at the blue hedgehog holding a flower crown.  
"This is for you" sonic say smile warmly. I take it, put on my head and say "Thank you sonic, is pretty".  
Sonic smile grab my hand and we go to the middle of the flowers garden where cream and cheese waiting for us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is the shortest chap cause I kinda rush at that time (late to school bruh)  
>  You can find other stories on my wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/yamikana


	7. Chapter 6: Blaze babysitting

Blaze pov   
Me and sonic are eating breakfast right now. 30 minutes ago, tails come and ask me to take care of him because they have some emergency problem so need someone to take care the troublemaker. I accept it and now we just eating breakfast. Need to say, he really good not make any trouble so why tails even say he is a troublemaker.

"What are we do next, blaze?" sonic question with a cutest face that could make everyone says 'aww' to that face.   
"How about go to the beach?" I suggest. "Yay, we go to adventure right? When we leave?" Sonic say jump up and down excitement. "Wait for me wash done dishes and we will go" I answer him.

I go to wash dishes, sonic go to watch steven universe. After I done, sonic turn off the TV and we go to the beach. On the way to the beach, we see a lot of beautiful view. A big, sparkling waterfall, beautiful green leaf forest with bird singing on the tree. 

We arrive the beach, the cool wind is the first think I meet as i walk closer to the wave. Sonic hold a stick stand in the water with no fear. Well at least he not freak out and jump right back the land. I sit back to sand thinking as sonic running around the beach.

I remember back the time I met him. Every adventure we been through, every time he help me with a big smile. He always help everyone in need. But sometime I see him use fake smile. sad frown and a empty eyes. I was thinking that is he keep a secret from us all, sometime I try to ask but the only answer I get is 'Everything is fine' with a big smile. I don't know if the other notice about this, I never tell them because some reason. I wish I have more time to talk with him, to help something that stuck on his mind.

"Blaze, look at that" a happy voice say snap me from my thought. I look at sonic innocent face face then look at the direction that he point. Above water near where I sit, there have three dolphins looking at us. 

"Blaze come to look at my new friends" he grab my hand then drag me to the three dolphins. We play with the water with dolphins for like two hours. After that, we come back at my house. I teaching sonic some fighting pose for the rest of day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm seriously don't know what to say, f*ck my social anxiety


	8. Chapter 7: Knuckles and Rouge baysitting

Knuckles pov  
"No, sonic get back here right away" I yell worry. Sonic is climbing a really tall tree.

"Bleh you need to catch me first" sonic say and continue to climb up to the top. "Big blue, come here this instance" Rouge say worry if Sonic fall down from the tall tree.

Chaos appear behind him and bring the troublemaker down the tree. "Thank you Chaos. And for you young man no chilidogs after this." Rouge say as mother mode on.

Sonic pouting cross his arms. Chaos and Tikal laugh at him. "So cute" Tikal say hugging him and he hug back. Who could deny a hug except people don't like being touch.

"He such adorable hedgehog but too energetic" Rouge complains to me.

"What do ya except, he just a kid and kid have ton of energy" I said as we cuddle and watch Sonic play with Chaos and Tikal from afar.

"I missed our old adventures" Rouge say snuggles into my red fur.

"I missed them too, but look how happy Tails right no-" Knuckles say but get rudely cut off by a happy voice.

"Knuckles, Rouge look at what we made" A blue hedgehog holding a white flower crown and red flower rown.

"They look so pretty, sweetie" Rouge say looking at the flower crowns Sonic holding.

Sonic put the red flower crown on Rouge head and the white flower crown on Knuckles head say happily "Now you two match"

Rouge and Knuckles both blushing really hard make Tikal and Chaos laugh. "Time for lunch guys, you can't play with a empty stomach right?" Tikal say as they walk to the picnic spot. "DO you have chilidogs?" Sonic ask hopefully. "Yes, we make a lot of chilidogs so eat a lot and grow to a strong man like Knuckles~" Rouge answer flirting last part. "And behave, don't be a annoying hedgehog" Knuckles add playfully.

Tikal and Chaos just giggle at the scene. 'Should we told them about that?" Tikal thought as they start eating lunch.


	9. Chapter 8: Shadow and Silver babysitting feat old new friend (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, if you don't see me actually edit, just know that I like to keep it this way to see how much I improve in the future fanfics. And there some slight swearing cause Shadow

Silver pov

"5...4...3...2....1, ready or not here I come" I say open my eyes looking around the green hill. But excited immediately drain from my face and replace it with dissapointed. "Shadow, you suppose to hide not just standing in the middle of the grass" I say gesturing Shadow who a kilometer away from me.

"What the ponit playing this?" Shadow say staring straight into my eyes. "Come on Shadow, just have fun for a little bit. I caught you so you have to find Sonic with me" I say as I start to drag the grumpy hedgehog on the searching the blue speeder.

"Why I even agree to this" Shadow mumble to him self look so done with life.

Narrator pov 

The forst was completely silent that you can hear the sound of the wind. Sunlight shine through the foliage make a beautiful scenery. A blue bur past by disturb the peaceful of the scenery. "They wil never catch me here" The blue hedgehog chuckle as he run deeper into the forest.

He stop at a wild place with a big metal base in the middle surround by tall green trees. Sonic speed around the base to find a way to get in. Lucky the a hole that he could fit in so let go explore this weird looking base.

Sonic walk through the dark gleamy with some light come from some small holes scatter all over the hallway. He open the first door with weird looking egg with mustard symbol. A big broken computer is the first thing he see in the room. With no interest, he walk to the next room. 

The next room have a look of things that Tails have in his workshop. Sonic go in looking around to find something cool. Then he notice in the corner of the room stand the something get covered by a white blanket. Sonic take the blanket off to see a blue metal robot that weirdly look like him. He look around to find something to turn on the robot and somehow he actually success. 

The blue robot eyes appear looking around like analysis the room. The robot look at his eyes with static sound say "Who are you? What happen? Where is Eggman?" The smol blue hedgehog titled his head thinking about Eggman. The others always looking upset when the name was spoke out. But nobody tell him who was that, they always dodge the question.

"Hi, I'm Sonic. Why are you here all alone?" Sonic say looking at the robot red static eyes. The robot seem really surprise say "But didn't I kill you" it mumble. Wait did the robot just said kill him, what, this is just make him more confused than ever. Only now he notice the dry blood stain on the robot arms.

"If you actually kill me than can you tell why you kill me?" Sonic ask curious. The robot just look at him to make sure he heard that right. "Did you just ask me why I kill you? Are you serious" we can clearly see the disbelief in those static eyes.

"Yeah" Sonic answer huff swing his small fist. "Well I was ordered by Eggman, he is my master" The robot answer trying to move. His body is kinda rusty after .... he doesn't remeber how long he have stay here. Why Eggman leave him here and why the base look so abandon.

"Eggman" Sonic mumble then ask "What was your name?" "My name, why you ask don't you even scare me after I said I kill you." the blue robot say don't understand what the hell the smol azure just said. "Well that in the past right and this is the present. We should leave them behind and beside I don't remember you killing me so that not really important." Sonic say with a big smile.

The blue robot just stare at the azure hedgehog for a few minutes before look away saying "My name is Metal Sonic but just call me Metal so we don't mistake our name."

Bonus

Meanwhile with Shadow and Silver

"Where is Sonic? We have been find him for the last few hours." Silver yell in panic shaking Shadow body.

"Fuck you, this is why we should play this indoor." Shadow grumpy say push Silver away.

"But play outdoor is more fun" Silver wine hugging Shadow dramatically.

"Oh then is fun to face an angry Tails huh" Shadow say smirking

Silver face pale as he yell no that could hear from the other side of the Earth.


	10. Chapter 9: Shadow and Silver babysitting feat old new friend (2)

Narrator pov

The sun start to set down the horizon. Orange sun ray cover the whole forest dye the fresh green with the color orange mix a little yellow make a magnificent scenery.

It have been hours they talk together. About the previous Sonic, the Sonic gang and Eggman. Sonic seem really not disturbing heard how he dead and how cruel Eggman are and that kinda weird in Metal opinion.

Sonic talk how he was abandoned, meet Tails and his friends. Ridiculously that he still can think everyone have kindness somewhere in they heart. But that Sonic for y'all, Metal not really surprised see his kindness but sometimes is confused him.

How can you still kind to the person that killed him. Metal maybe have out of Eggman control doesn't mean he actually change, does he? He look at the small clock somehow still working after a long time.

'5p.m'

"Sonic, I think you should go home now. It's pretty late and the moon is going replace the sun soon" Metal say pat Sonic head but the movement is sloppy cause he haven't got repaired for 5, 6 years?

"But what about you. I can't just leave you here with dust, spider and alone in this building" Sonic protest grab Metal cold rusty arm "You should go with me"

Metal just stare at those baby dog eyes, sparkling with hope and determination. If you think Metal say no, you must be really wrong. No one and I mean no one can say no to that cute face.

With a sigh, the blue metallic hedgehog let the light blue one dragging him out of this hellhole.

When they get out of not really stable building, Metal have to immediately cover his static red eyes. The light is too bright make Metal have a small sensory overload.

"You okay?" A small voice snap him out of the small sensory overload. "I'm fine, just overwhelmed by the bright light" Metal say reassuring the small hedgehog.

Sonic smile start dragging him again. A lot of things have changed since he shut down huh. With one last look at Eggman abandoned base, they took off to who know where.

-Let get back to our 2 favorite hedgie will soon be dead if they don't find Sonic-

Shadow can't believe now he have to deal with a cry yelling albino hedgehog and find the adorable blue menace.

"Just calm down. It not like this is the end of the world" Shadow say pat the other shoulder.

"I just can't bear losing him again when I can still do something" Silver sniff avoiding eyes contact.

"I know but we not gonna lose him. Not again" Shadow say gripping Silver hand to reassure him.

"But is already 4 hours since we last saw him and we look everywhere" Silver yell waving his hands.

Then the silence was broken by the sound of bushes rustle. Shadow and Silver immediately get into fighting position.

A small childish voice come from the light blue hedgehog just jump out of the bushes. "Bleh, you guys loss and we win" Sonic beam at them.

"Sonic" They both yell and hug the smaller one. Sonic smile happy accept the affection noticing tear stains on Silver cheeks.

"Silver, why are you sad?" Sonic ask worries frown at Silver.

"Cause you disappeared for 4 hours. You worry us to death kid" Shadow say ruffle Sonic head.

"I'm really sorry" Sonic voice full of regret and sadness "I was talking my new friend and lost track of time. Please don't be sad I'm sorry"

"It's okay, I forgive you just please don't do that again. And tell us about your new friend" Silver smile holding Sonic.

Sonic look at the bushes beam "Just come out I will protect you if they try something". With small courage, the metallic blue hedgehog step out of the bushes.

Shadow and Silver immediately jump on Metal Sonic while Sonic cried out try to help his new friend.

Bonus

"Can you two tell me why the hell he is here in my house" Tails angry say peaking at Sonic who warp his arms around Metal protectively.

Shadow and Silver answer at the same time "Sonic want to play with his new friend"

"And why have to be him" Tails facepalm looking disappointed. "How do I know" "Go ask god" Shadow and Silver say at the same time.

"Can he live with us?" Sonic ask innocently oblivious with the tension. While Metal just sweat drops at the glare don't actually know what to do now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the next update is in July or you have to wait until I done the qualify high school exam (the pressure is too high and I still sit here and reading fanfic what a good kid).  
> Thank for reading!


	11. Chapter 10: The lost journal

Sonidc pov

"Good morning Tails and Metal" I greet them as I settle down to have breakfast.

"Good morning Sonic" they say in sync but Tails still glare at Metal. I don't know why everyone hate Metal tho. It took me a puppy dog eyes and a lot of crying so Tails let him live with us. Metal place a disk of blueberrries pancake with whipped cream and sit next to me sweat drop at the glare of Tails.

"Itadakimasu" Sonic say start digging the delicious pancakes.

After Tails and Sonic done eating breakfast, Tails say "I need to check on Metal so you can play with him later. Go explore the house or forest but don't go to far okay?"

"Okay, see you later Metal" Sonic waving at Metal as he go explore all the room he haven't been in. While Metal and Tails go to the fox lab to make sure Metal good and his condition.

It have been few hours past by, Sonic already done explore the house now he is laying on the bed with blue mix yellow fluffy blankets.

Then he noice the a small hole on the ceiling at the corner of the room. Sonic use the bookshelf jump up look at the hole more clearly. Seem like the hole actually connect to a hidden door (RIP my poor vocabulary ;-;)

Sonic open it reveal a dust and darkness antic. He jump up coughing from all the dust. Seem like nobody go up here for ages. The antic only light up from the small window at the roof.

He look around to find a lot of old stuff like a family album that from 100 years ago, some old stuff that closely from 50 years ago and more confused stuff that he doesn't know.

But then he find a sentence get cover up by all the boxes. It wrote "This is the secret place that no one suppose to know, I make this place hoping the next one could learn and prevent all of this. Please end all of our suffering" in crimson dry blood big and bold on the wall. Sonic fell a chill down his spine this look like one of those horror movies he watched and none he watched have a good ending.

He go colder to the wall but accidentally step on some hollow wood. Wait hollow but none woods that made this antic is hollow as far as he know of. Sonic look down knock on that hollow place again.

The knocking sound echo through the antic break the uncomfortable silence. He try to remove the wood but it doesn't in inches a bit. The emerald eyes scanning around the half emptiness antic. Then it lock on the small hammer far from him.

He immediately go take it and remove the wood. Thank god Tails teach him to use all his stuff. Inside the hollow place there is a white journal that look like have been stain by a lot of thing like blood.

Sonic pick it up blow all the dust. He take the journal with him down to read in the better light.

_______________________________

"Sigh" Tails look at Metal who standing in front of him awkwardly.

"So what is gonna happen to me?" Metal say doing the 👉👈

"You could stay, I need a helping hand to raise Sonic too anyway" Tails say give Metal a tired smile.

Metal beam at him make Tailss laugh at the change in Metal. Well at least they get a new babysitter and less enemies to handle.

Tails look at the time surprise that it already 1:30 pm. Times sure fly fast when you too focus in something.

"Hey can you go call Sonic, we are going out for lunch today" Tails ask.

"Sure" Metal say go to Sonic room while Tails cleaning himself. "Sonic, we are going out for lunch"Metal knock on Sonic door.

"A-a-are ye-yeah, wai-wait f-for me a mi-minute" Sonic sutter from the other side of the door. Metal look worried cause Sonic voice sound hoard and seem like he crying?

"Okay" Metal say walking down looking kinda frustrated. As the sound footsteps fade and the silence return. Sonic slice down the door hugging his knees while tears falling quietly down his soft cheeks.

_Why, just why this happened to me? Why did us do this?_

_————————————————_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :P how was your day? My day is normal but kinda relief that midterm exams have finished ╰(*´︶'*)(it's just me or highschool math is harder than I thought cuz I'm dying over here ( TДT) )
> 
> Gomen for this late update (○ﾟεﾟ○)  
> New wattpad is such, I can't have unlimited stories to read anymore 흫_흫 (well except if you have money but me here is poor poor)
> 
> And the place we sign for wifi is such, they ban a few websites that understandable like pornhub but wattpad it does nothing wrong to get ban >:(((
> 
> So I can't use wattpad lucky my brother install 1.1.1.1 so I could use the app still inconvenience tho

**Author's Note:**

> This seriously my first pic and the one without any plot so don't expect is be good. Just a silly idea when I first step in the sonic fandom. Oh, most of the chapter gonna be short and I try to update more this week


End file.
